El creador de cuerpos
by NanjoFeyson
Summary: Que es amar?, amar, no es solo sentir, vivir, gozar... es crear. Que harías si pudieras crear, crear vida... y amarla, amarla hasta el punto de la locura y la sangre.


Casandra G. (Nanjo) si te gusta comparte, no la robes, pon los créditos correspondientes.

Creador de cuerpos.

Si alguna vez ha sentido soledad, y tristeza, este relato es para usted… Si divago, disculpe mi mente ya no es tan buena, mi vista tampoco, ni mis manos funcionan como antes….

Si alguna vez ha sido amante de lo desconocido, esto es para usted, sin embargo…. Si no ha amado de verdad, si no ha amado con desesperación y hasta la muerte (o al borde de ella) haga el favor de arrugar esto y tirarlo…. O consérvelo, puede que le sirva. Preste atención….

La historia que voy a contarle, es sobre un joven y que joven…. Era apuesto, de cabello rubio un tanto ondulado, con los ojos verdes intensos, su piel era suave, blanca, su rostro era atractivo, de facciones finas y fuertes, con unos pómulos aduraznados, marcados, con un mentón fuerte y ligeramente cuadrado…. De constitución alta, bastante…. Con 1.90 era el mayor de los hijos de su adinerada familia. Si, era hijo de un Lord, de donde… no importa.

Tristán... si, así le decían, así se llamaba, el joven Tristán, atractivo, adinerado, asediado y a la vez tan solo; odiaba los bailes, las salidas, las comidas… anhelaba conocer el mundo, zarpar en un barco a nuevas tierras…. Nuestro gallardo joven se sentaba todos los días en el balcón de su habitación a ver, a pensar y aunque le apenaba, a llorar…. Que más era nuestro joven, te preguntarás, bien, Tristán era un joven soñador, pero centrado, amaba las ciencias, la filosofía, el arte, la literatura, nuestro desdichado Tristán…. Era un inventor.

"Que hare hoy, que hare hoy", se decía diariamente. Había hecho muchas cosas, entre las que tenemos: Un librero con engranes, este giraba hasta el libro deseado, un bastón para ancianos con una luz (lamentablemente explotó) con la química que sabía creo una sustancia que enfrasco, esta brillaba en la obscuridad le hizo tan feliz tener luz en la obscuridad de sus pensamientos, su madre lo desecho "por ser una herejía", esto le hizo reír tanto a Tristán, su madre una mujer de 40 años siempre vestida de negro con una cara preocupada pero hermosa, de pelo rubio y ojos azules…. Y demasiado creyente de su amada iglesia, invento también una lámpara de colores… robando las ventanas de la capilla de su familia, lo que le había costado un encierro en su cuarto, que agradeció, porque fue ahí, en ese momento donde su "mayor aventura inicio".

Entre bocetos de días que paso encerrado, en su mente se apoderó la idea de tener a alguien, alguien con quien platicar, con quien conversar de libros, alguien que surcara el mundo que el quizá… jamás podría conocer…. En su mente comenzó a crecer esta vana idea. Nuestro ahora feliz y entusiasta Tristán, se escabullía a la biblioteca leía sobre ingeniería, química y un libro que había tristemente robado de una tienda, dejo su reloj en garantía, pero no volvería por él, así que le parecía un robo; "Secretos de la antigua alquimia y magia celta" decía el titulo con letras café obscuro, adornado con estrellas y un árbol blanco en un fondo amarillo opaco, Tristán, sostenía este libro como a su vida.

-"Tu, me darás lo que deseo… y más anhelo, y no puedo permitirme fracasar"

Pero se lo permitió, fracaso más de una vez, más de tres….

-"Estúpido, eres un estúpido Tristán "- Se maldecía nuestro amigo.

Modificaba los bocetos, las piezas…. Sabía exactamente que debía usar de su libro de alquimia y magia celta... Pero construir parecía demasiado para el esta vez.

-"Debe ser perfecto, no basta con esto"

Se repetía…Que es lo que hacía en aquellos momentos de locura y soledad… En esos momentos en los que no comía ni se aseaba…. Pero que hacía?, que hacia nuestro afable Tristán, en que fracaso 15 veces antes de lograr lo que deseaba. Bien, el creaba y creo por fin , un cuerpo, uno pequeño, uno con pequeñas patas ligeras de metal, con unas alas de cristal rosado con verde (su madre lo castigaría de nuevo), encima de este cuarteto de alas puso joyas, joyas que su madre ya no luciría en ninguna fiesta (lo que llevara a otro castigo) , como cabeza del cuerpo y alas de su hermosa mariposa cristalina, brillante, una esfera, que el baño con gotas de sus lágrimas de alivio, y del poco amor que sentía por algo, la baño en gotas de la sangre de sus labios, la sostuvo ya terminada en su corazón, tal como lo memorizo del libro, y dijo, exactamente estas palabras…..

"Tú, eres mi creación, por lo tanto eres perfecta para mí, para la humanidad, eres perfecta para los crímenes que te he de encomendar, y paras las bellas tareas que te otorgare, te he dado algo de mí, con lo que el creador máximo me doto, ahora te pido, que vengas a mí, que me des la felicidad que anhelo"

Tristán la apretó más a su corazón, tenía la ventana abierta… con la luna llena en todo su esplendor… pero no sucedió nada, miro con desesperación y volvió a pronunciar esas palabras… pero nada… se tiro a la locura, gritando y llorando, el fracaso le había dolido más que otra cosa, este fracaso particular?…no lo sabía, sería que le costó castigos e insultos, regaños y golpes… ¿sangre y lágrimas? No, era porque este ser, era su última opción, la última opción, su último esfuerzo de felicidad.

-"Tú eras… mi última opción de ser feliz… la última…"- Las lágrimas cayeron por el hermoso rostro de Tristán, lánguidas y con mucho dolor…- "Tu ibas a… no, tú eres la creación perfecta"

Nuestro triste Tristán, se arrodilló en lágrimas y alaridos profundos, que venían desde el fondo, su rubio cabello ondeaba con el frio viento, sus manos sangraban por el trabajo dedicado de semanas… temblaba por el gélido aire, sus lágrimas se iban con el viento… Él no se dio cuenta, pero tal vez, la luna brillo con intensidad, tal vez se apiado de su desgracia, o eso era lo que hacía falta…

Sus lágrimas y quejidos no cesaban, su llanto fue apaciguado por una dulce voz, una mano de apariencia suave y brillante como luz de estrellas acaricio su cabello dulcemente, en su pecho, ya no había nada que sostuviese, salvo un ser de piel muy blanca y tersa, brillante como las estrellas…. Su llanto se detuvo de inmediato y sus vidriosos ojos verdes se abrieron como platos…. Una distante voz, suave como las Flores en la piel desnuda le hablo:

-"Amo, porque llora…. Soy perfecto, y usted no debe llorar"- Inmediatamente tomo su rostro y los ojos de Tristán vieron por primera vez a aquel ser, de cabellos plateados y de rostro fino, perfecto, sin menor atisbo de imperfección, la nariz recta y respingada de forma linda, los labios pequeños y un poco abultados en color durazno, los pómulos eran enmarcados de un tono ceniciento, y dulce, esbelto y alto, aunque no más que Tristán. Pero que es lo que dejó boquiabierto Tristán?, bueno pues, fueron sus ojos, un ojo verde esmeralda y otro rosa intenso, nada claro, estos resaltaban en la piel brillante y la sonrisa tierna…. Y algo macabra.

-Amo? A caso he hecho algo mal?- Tristán estaba boquiabierto, pasmado, anonadado… En su mente solo retumbaba: "Lo logre, lo hice bien… es mío… mío? Un, un hombre….?

-Ahah… hola, yo, soy…

-Mi amo, Tristán… -dijo nuestra creación con una voz suave y nada fémina, calmada y nada agresiva- Usted es mi amo y señor, y yo estoy aquí, como su creación a hacer lo que me mande, si tengo que derramar sangre lo hare, si tengo que llorar lo hare, si tengo que morir lo hare.

-Que? No, no… disculpa… Yo, tu….

-Veo que está muy confundido, mi amo…. Permítame ayudarlo a levantarse. – Y asi lo hizo, la brillante y bella creatura-

-No puedo creer que haya funcionado…

-Usted es muy hábil, mi señor.

-Si, tal vez sea eso….

Tristán, no esperaba que funcionara, muy dentro de sí anhelaba el fracaso, y quien no, quien está preparado para que todo salga perfecto, nos prevenimos de los errores, de los ataques, de las negativas, de los rechazos, pero nunca prevenidos para la buena fortuna estamos, nunca nos preparamos para que todo nos salga bien, ni para ser aceptados… Y lo pedimos, queremos el fracaso, queremos que todo salga mal para seguir nuestro plan, llorar, sufrir, lamentarnos, padecer…Disculpa, he divagado.

Tristán estaba anhelando el fracaso, pero al no obtenerlo no sabe qué hacer, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su ser creado no tenía nombre, ni siquiera ropa, y fue una pena cuando reaccionó… Jajaja….. Una pena….

-Amo, porque, tiene ese color su rostro. – Nuestro ser se acercó a su amo, tanto que empujo su aroma a fresas y menta a este….

-Ahhah…. Es, solo que… bueno, no, no estas vestido…-

-Pero, amo, usted no me dio ropa….

-Cierto, hemm.., permíteme.- Tristán salió de la estancia de su habitación y cerró la puerta ligeramente.

Que hizo el ser, no sé…. Miro la habitación, se paseó con su menuda desnudez, por el cuarto, mirando los libros, no lo sé, lo que se, es que cuando Tristán regreso con un camisón de dormir, de su hermano menor, lo vio mirando la fotografía de su familia, con un resentimiento palpable en el aire.

-Porque, los miras así –dijo arrebatándole la foto un poco cruel-

-Ellos hieren a mi amo, lo hieren, lo privan…. Y estoy dispuesto a librarlo de ellos…

-Que dices!

-Lo he ofendido.

-Bastante.

-Disculpe- Dijo derramando lágrimas color rojo sangre de sus bellos ojos, y arrodillándose al mismo tiempo- Lo he ofendido, yo, solo quiero su bien….

-Calma, calma….- Dijo el amo arrodillándose, lo que hizo que el ser se agazapara como un felino-Ten, ponte esto y levántate…. Por cierto cómo te llamas?

-No lo sé- dijo el ser levantándose- No tengo un nombre, y no sé cómo se usa esto –dijo el ser con las lágrimas secas, su rostro manchado y sosteniendo el camisón-

-Y sabes porque tus lagrimas son rojas?.

-Es su sangre, cada que lloro pierdo vida, usted uso cinco gotas, si lloro cinco veces, moriré….

-Que?!, tanto trabajo…

-Lo siento….

-Bueno, no lo volverás a hacer, de mi parte no recibirás ninguna razón para sufrir, ahora, necesito limpiar tu cara, pero el agua fría te enfermaría, mi hermana iba a darse un baño, no creo que le afecte darme un poco de agua caliente… espérame.

-Toda la vida, mi hermoso amo.

Tristán se sonrojo y salió a toda prisa de su habitación, recorrió el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Margaret, su única hermana, que lo noto raro.

-Llévate la que necesites, te veo, diferente….

-No es nada Magge, y dime, si te casaras con ese tipo.

-Sí, es un gran tipo…

-Pero no lo amas….

-Pero tendré un buen hogar, y ayudare a la familia, sabes, su hermana me pregunto mucho por ti, es hermosa, se llama Julieth, es linda con cabello castaño y ojos azules…

-Sabes que no me gustan los ojos azules…

-Bueno es un detalle, pero es linda, deberías…

-Magge, yo te amo, pero al final es tu vida, ve y cásate, solo tienes 18, tres años menos que yo, no te comportes como papa.

-Y tu deja de portarte como un niño, asustando a todas las chicas que te presentan.

-Yo jamás estaré con una mujer que no entiende nada de lo que me gusta, no quiero que este a mi lado para servirme la cena o esperarme mientras llego del club, no… Quiero a alguien que esté dispuesto a dar todo de si, como yo lo hare, alguien con quien conversar de libros, de arte…

-Vaya, que exigente, te quedaras como un anciano amargado y solo.

-No lo creo- Tristán sonrió felizmente, recordando al ser que en su cuarto moraba-

-Sera que…No, Tristán sonreíste de una forma, en la que solo un enamorado sonríe, quien es.

-Estas demente Margaret. –Tristán, solo llamaba así a su hermana cuando esta lo sacaba de quicio-

-Bien, bien... vete, no olvides el agua.

-Claro… adiós.

Con su gallardo porte, y vestido como todo un gentleman, con camisa Blanca, chaleco negro ceñido a su espléndida figura, sus pantalones negros un poco pegados a sus definidas y fuertes piernas, con sus zapatos impecables, llego a la habitación, donde el ser se encontraba desnudo, en el frio que corría por el balcón, lo que asusto a nuestro joven.

-Hey, Cygnus, te vas a resfriar. –Corrió y lo jalo tiernamente del brazo, mientras lo abrazaba con el otro, y cerraba la ventana con su larga pierna- Que hare si te enfermas, anda, es hora de limpiar tu cara…

-Que dijiste?

-Que es hora de que limpie tu cara.

-No antes….

-Cygnus?

-Si, que es un Cygnus.

-Bueno, Cygnus, significa cisne, y es el nombre de una estrella, o constelación no recuerdo, leí hace mucho de ella, y tu me recuerdas a un cisne, eres tan brillante, lindo y elegante, pero frágil… eres mi Cygnus, no te gusta tu nombre?

-Cygnus… - dijo sonriendo – Me encanta amo, así como usted.

-Te… te, te encanto? –dijo titubeando-

-Mucho, amo –dijo sonriendo- y Cygnus es la constelación la estrella es Deneb, es la estrella alpha.

-Genial –dijo muy sorprendido el joven amo de cisne humano- Como, como lo sabes.

-Simplemente se de todo lo que usted desea saber… Para eso me creo, para ser lo que le falta. –Cygnus dijo eso, mientras ponía una mano en el pecho de Tristán- Se sus deseos más profundos, sus anhelos, y también se todo lo malo que desea hacer…

La mirada de Cygnus se tornó deseosa y dulce, la mano de este seguía en el pecho de su amo, y su rostro se acercó más a Tristán, dejándole oler esa esencia de fresas y menta que emanaban de su creación….

-Yo sé, que desea amar… y para eso estoy aquí.- Dijo al mismo tiempo en que los labios de Cygnus se posaban en el pecho donde antes estaba la mano, sonrojando mucho a Tristán.

-Ehhh, bueno, bueno –Dijo apartándose de el rápidamente- Vamos, limpiare tu cara.

Tristán se quitó su chaleco y camisa, y humedeció está en el agua, se dispuso a frotar delicadamente el rostro de Cygnus.

-Dime, porque no te has puesto el camisón?

-No se cómo se usa amo.

-Ya, cierto, bien, ya termine con tu cara, ahora arriba, es gracioso, pensé que en cuanto cobraras vida, irías a recorrer el mundo y me lo contrarias todo.

-Y eso hare amo….

-Pero cómo?

-Con su permiso.

Cygnus, se puso de pie, cruzo las manos sobre su pecho, pasaron escasos segundos, cuando comenzó a brillar, brillo tanto, como si una estrella se hubiera caído del cielo y estuviera en el cuarto de Tristán, de pronto, un polvo blanco comenzó a caer y Cygnus ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba la hermosa mariposa, de alas verdes y rosadas, cada aleteo profería un aroma exquisito ya descrito, los ojos de Tristán se abrieron mucho y de sus ojos emanaron lágrimas de sorpresa y felicidad, pero la mariposa desapareció dejando solo al joven en esa habitación ahora obscura y sola, se asustó, corrió al balcón, busco por los aires pero nada, el susto duro poco, se alivió al escuchar la voz de su creación detrás suyo.

-Listo amo, volví.

Cygnus le tendía la mano, ofreciéndole algo, Tristán no sabía qué hacer, Cygnus avanzó hacia él, tomo la mano de su amo y la abrió con su única mano libre, y deposito en ella, cinco florecillas rosáceas y muy bellas…

-Cygnus –dijo mirando incrédulo y enamorado- A caso son?

-Si, amo, son Flores del árbol de sakura, solo se pueden conseguir en…

-Japón...fuiste, fuiste a Japón, en verdad? –en su voz había felicidad- Que había, que viste, colores, a que huele, como son las personas –dijo sacudiéndolo por los hombros-

-Amo, amo- dijo para calmarlo- Me lastima….

-Oh, disculpa.

-No se… achu… -un ligero estornudo salió del cuerpo de Cygnus-

-No, demonios, dije que te enfermarías, demonios.

Tristán corrió por el camisón y vistió con el al delicado Cygnus, pero no lo vistió como un padre viste a su hijo, no, lo vistió con suma delicadeza, subió sus brazos con extrema dulzura, no dejo de mirarlo de pies a cabeza, el rubor cálido comenzó a acalorar su rostro, deslizo el camisón delicadamente sobre su cuerpo, lo bajo hasta los pies, desde ahí, miro a Cygnus, este lo miraba con ternura, después de todo era su amo. Algo se movió dentro de las entrañas de Tristán, específicamente en el pecho y estómago, algo parecía golpearlo y provocarle una especie de arcadas dolorosas pero soportables y muy reconfortantes.

-Le sucede algo, amo- Dijo con sumo respeto, y pena en su tono suave de voz-

-Nada, nada- Se excusó Tristán rápidamente, dejando al aire lo que sentía- Bien, y… que quieres hacer….

-Lo que usted dese…ahahah –la oración se interrumpió con un bostezo- Amo…

El chico cayó desplomado en los brazos de Tristán, este se sonrojo de nuevo y su cuerpo tembló desde lo más recóndito de su ser, pero no por el peso… Cargo de manera principesca a Cygnus, y lo miro ya con la luz encendida, era más hermoso de lo que había imaginado, se sorprendió al verse sonriéndole, lo amaba, porque era su creación… Era solo eso?...

Los gritos se esparcen por toda la habitación, los puños van y vienen, Tristán tiene otra de sus múltiples pesadillas que lo asedian desde pequeño, y que su padre lo obligo a reprimir, porque era el "Futuro cabeza de familia, y eso no iba con el", sus gritos eran ahogados pero ya no estaba solo, Cygnus se puso sobre Tristán, con una increíble fuerza le puso los brazos sobre la cabeza y beso su frente, mientras decía unas palabras en un idioma extraño…. Los gritos cesaron, Tristán despertó de un golpe y lo que vio delante suyo fue a un ser brillante, que besaba su frente y sostenía sus manos, el pecho desnudo de Tristán se estremeció ante el contacto del de Cygnus, estaba desnudo, lo que sonrojo a Tristán aún más que antes, comenzó a temblar y un hormigueo se presentó por sus caderas…

-Cygnus…

-Listo amo, ese dolor, jamás vendrá de nuevo…. No volverá a soñar con eso nunca más, si desea, puedo prender mi luz de estrella y quedarme velándolo toda la noche….

Tristán comenzó a llorar, esa pesadilla siempre lo había azotado desde niño, le asustaba la idea de perder algo que se aferrada a su manos, no sabía lo que era, pero nunca recibió consuelo, hasta ese día… El instinto lo guío, y posó sus brazos en el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia él, lo jalo, hasta que estuvo a su lado en la cama, Cygnus sonrió, estar rodeado por los brazos de su amo le hacía muy feliz, no le importaba que el llanto quedo de Tristán le empapara el cabello platinado, y mojada su desnudo cuerpo, mientras el cuidará de su amo, todo iría perfecto.

El día llego tan pronto, Tristán había dormido como nunca, después del llanto, vino un sueño profundo y reconfortante, Se sorprendió al ver esa tersa piel entre sus manos; oprimía la espalda, en donde se deben situar los omóplatos, con ambas manos, el rostro de Cygnus estaba enterrado en el pecho de Tristán… Este no quería despertarlo se veía tan apacible, y tan hermoso… Pero los toquidos en la puerta lo alertaron, era su madre, anunciando el desayuno… Por más doloroso que fuera, despertó a Cygnus… pero este contesto con una voz carraspeante, si, tenía gripe.

-Genial…, quédate aquí.

La madre de Tristán escucho los carraspeos.

-Tristán, estas bien?.

-No, madre –dijo fingiendo una voz enferma- Nada bien…

-Bien, no salgas, no quiero que nos contagies, te dejaré una charola en el piso, la mandaré con la servidumbre. Y te quedas ahí, que te sirva de lección, ayer gritaste como loco, no llamaré al médico.

-Gracias….

Escucho los pasos alejarse y sonrió, miro a su hermoso Cygnus, durmiendo plácidamente.

Lo que ocurrió, es obvio, lo cuido tres días hasta que estuvo bien, lo alimento, cuido de él, beso su frente, sus mejillas, cuido que no se manchara de comida, limpio su cuerpo con agua caliente, lo froto con amor, limpio todos los rincones, se enamoró de la suavidad de su piel, del aroma de esta, delineo con sus dedos su rostro y cepillo su cabello, cuido de el hasta que Cygnus una mañana despertó como nuevo, ofreciendo disculpas a su amo, sufriendo por haber sido una carga.

-Tu nunca serás una carga para mí, Cygnus, cuidarte, fue lo más hermoso que he hecho por alguien... Cuidarte –le decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla- Es lo más hermoso de mi vida.

-Amo…. –dijo entre algunos sollozos-

-No, no, no!, no te permito llorar, entiendes? – le dijo mientras le sostenía los hombros-

La atmósfera que se había creado ya no podía ser rota, ambos se miraban con delicadeza y profundidad, del rostro de Tristán emanaban lagrimas gruesas y llameantes, parecían lamer todo el rostro de este, sin pensarlo dos veces, Cygnus se abalanzó a sus brazos, estrechando fuertemente el torso de Tristán, amarrándolo a el, poseyéndolo en este abrazo hermoso… Tristán levanto el mentón de Cygnus, lo miro, le sonrió, y le otorgó un beso profundo, examinó su boca con su lengua, esta sabia a fresa y menta, Tristán avanzó hacia la cama, tiro a Cygnus sobre esta, y el sobre su creación, lo siguió besando, Cygnus no lo hacía bien, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero eso a Tristán no le importaba, el solo quería poseerlo y así lo hizo, tomo a Cygnus una y otra vez, este ahogo sus gritos y gemidos leves en la carne de Tristán, las grandes y fuertes manos del amo acariciaron la piel satinada de Cygnus, sus labios se posaron en los pies, en las piernas, en el sexo, en el pecho, en los oídos, en la frente en la nariz, en sus labios, su parte favorita… Esa noche, especialmente fría, la vaho que salía de la boca de ambos llenaba de calor sus cuerpos, los gemidos de Cygnus llenaban los oídos de Tristán, que lo hacían sonreír de placer, el sentir las uñas, los dedos, los dientes desgarrando la espalda, los brazos, la carne de Tristán lo hicieron acelerar su ritmo, Cygnus no se quejaba a pesar de que dolía, era ese placer doliente, del que se siente en carne viva y disfrutas plenamente, lo gozas… Terminaron agotados, desplomados uno sobre el otro, Cygnus, derramó algunas gotas rojas, esto asusto demasiado a Tristán.

-No, no... acaso fui rudo, fue mi culpa, que idiota, creí que fuera… disculpa, disculpa Cygnus-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba frenético-

-No, no amo… yo…

-Shhh –callo a su creación, a su amor, más bien, con un dedo sobre sus hermosos labios-

-No, debo decir esto, no lloro porque fuera malo, o cruel, -se sonrojo- me dolió un poco… pero no es eso, yo… lloro, porque le amo, desde que lo vi, y mientras usted me cuido, este amor se fue haciendo profundo, e intenso, lloro, porque la tensión de poder ser rechazado se acabó, usted me ama, no es así?

-No me digas amo, dime Tristán, y si, te amo Cygnus, pero ahora, estoy asustado, ya has llorado dos veces, tres más y…no, no podre soportarlo…. Si te vas, si me dejas…

-No, amo, jamás… -dijo abrazándolo por el cuello – Nunca le abandonare, yo le pertenezco… Y mañana, iré a París, quiero conocer para venir y contarle todo.

-No, no quiero que te vayas….

-Tristán –le dijo serio- Mi finalidad, es hacerte feliz, para eso vivo, y eso lo quiero hacer, no habrá excusas, ahora abrázame y vamos a dormir….

-Y yo era el amo- dijo con una sonrisa tan grande y tan hermosa como nunca jamás había dado-

-Oh, yo, lo, lo lame…

Tristán lo callo con un beso profundo y ambos sucumbieron al Dios del sueño, abrazados y con sus cuerpos dándose calor mutuo…. A la mañana siguiente Tristán despertó solo, se asustó, espero la tarde, la madrugada y nada paso, al segundo día, comenzó a ensombrecerse. Fue hasta el quinto día, que Cygnus lo esperaba en su habitación, Tristán le hablo furioso.

-No, no y no, Cygnus, porque no me dijiste… Porque! A caso te preguntaste como me sentiría yo? Como me sentí….

-Amo yo…

-Nada de amo Cygnus, nada! –dijo con las lágrimas- Tu… yo…

Sin decir nada lo beso agresivamente, lastimando su delicada boca, aprisionado con rudeza sus manos y cadera… Lo aventó agresivamente a la cama, mientras le desgarraba una camisa que le había obsequiado, Cygnus comenzó a llorar, esta vez amargamente, su boca sangraba levemente, y sus ojos se inundaron más de lágrimas, rompió sus pantaloncillos cortos de un tirón, le retiro las calcetas obscuras largas, (lo vestía como a su hermano menor, puesto que no había otra ropa que le quedara) Tristán lo tomo agresivamente, lastimó cada uno de sus huesos, mordió sus labios, dejándolos realmente heridos, encajo sus manos y dedos en la delicada piel de Cygnus, este comenzó a llorar y a gritar quedamente de dolor…. Tristán reaccionó, se apartó aterrado, mirando sus manos con asco se tiro a llorar aferrándose a su cuerpo…. Cygnus se levantó con la camisa desgarrada, corrió a abrazar a Tristán beso su frente y dijo las mismas palabras que durante sus pesadillas…. Tristán ceso de llorar y sonrió a Cygnus, este también le sonrió, con un rostro sucio de lágrimas sangrantes, se sentó sobre su regazo, ahí, en el suelo, Tristán lo rodeaba de su cintura mientras Cygnus le contaba las maravillas que había visto, París, Japón, Alemania, América….

-Increíble mi amado Cygnus, cuéntame mas anda….

-Si, mi amo, iré a otros países… pido su permiso.

-Tu tienes su permiso para todo… -dijo besándolo-

Cygnus salía con regularidad, Tristán lo esperaba con sus brazos abiertos y sus labios deseosos, se sentaban de la misma manera para que le contase sus relatos y vivencias, todo parece feliz no? Te mencione a los padres de Tristán? Imagina que en ese tiempo, en el que él era feliz, Interrumpen en tu habitación y tu ser amado vuelve a su forma original, te amenazan con todos tus inventos, incluido esa preciada creación, imagina que te digan que tu boda es en tres días, con la hermosa Julieth, la hermana del esposo de la infeliz de Margaret… Y que a pesar de gritar, a pesar de clamar a pesar de sollozar como una mujer en parto, pides que no te casen, clamas que ya amas a alguien y recibes golpes e insultos, humillaciones al decirles que es un hombre…. No? , me alegro por ti, pues esto es lo que sufrió Tristán, todos sus inventos, incluyendo esa hermosa mariposa con cristales verdes y rosas, con su cabeza plateada son aprisionadas como condicionante, con la estúpida excusa de que no lo dejan ser un hombre de verdad; se burlaron de él, lo humillaron, lo golpearon.

Asistió a su boda con la cara maltratada, el cuerpo severamente lacerado, su padre no había sido generoso con el látigo para caballos, su piel le ardía, dolía, el solo ponerse el inmundo traje de bodas fue una actividad sumamente dolorosa, cada paso, cada sonrisa fingida nublaba de lágrimas su precioso corazón y sus ojos, solo ansiaba que ese asqueroso día terminara y así fue, la noche de bodas se la paso llorando, clamándole a la luna, con sus heridas sangrando, con el dolor en carne viva, prefería mil golpes a perder a su amor de la paso noches gritando, aullando de dolor, de agónica, de verdadero sufrimiento. Corrió con su madre una semana después por sus cosas, se las entrego, uso la excusa que su esposa las deseaba ver y el quería complacerla, forzó la sonrisa y el entusiasmo más que nunca…. Mintió al decir que era feliz, que les agradecía el haber arreglado ese matrimonio tan magnifico.

-Cygnus…

-Mi amo….

Ambos se abrazaron con la reunión, se besaron, huyeron al pequeño granero y hablaron, hablaron tanto, Cygnus vio el rostro y el cuerpo golpeado y muy lastimado de Tristán, Cygnus, estuvo a punto de llorar, pero Tristán lo alegro haciendo caras graciosas, mostrándole un caballo, Cygnus rio, pero no evito el llanto, sufría al ver a su amo golpeado, sufrió al ver que no podía abrazarlo sin provocarle dolor, su llanto se volvió más profundo, más doliente, sin embargo ambos se besaban y se amaban de nuevo; cuando estás enamorado no adviertes, y ellos no advertían los ojos de Julieth, que los veía mientras se besaba, mientras reían, vio a Tristán poseer con total dulzura y amor a Cygnus, la envida la consumió, su esposo solo la había tocado una vez y eso porque ella se arrodilló y le imploro, incluso le llamo Cygnus, pero Tristán se excusó diciéndole que esa era una estrella, y que ella era brillante como una, ahora lo entendía, la mente de esta mujer se ensombreció, lo vio todo, los labios de Tristán tocar cada parte de Cygnus, a la creatura de cabello plateado lo vio enterrar los dientes y sus dedos, en la piel de su esposo, se hincho de dolor… Por ultimo vio como Cygnus se transformaba en era mariposa de cristal… Los odio a ambos. Tristán estaba triste, había llorado de nuevo, cuarta vez, una vez más y su amado habría muerto, y no lo permitiría, Cygnus volvía todas las noches para ver a su amo y contarle sus aventuras, esta vez iba a lugares más cercanos, Tristán solo sabía amarlo a él, no le importaba nada, en esos días, iban a ese granero, y ninguno prevenía los ojos pútridos de Julieth, a esta la envidia y obscuridad la consumió, se apoderó de su ser, veía con odio a esa mariposa que su esposo, ponía todas las noches a su lado, en una pequeña mesa, la veía diariamente, se la llevaba al trabajo obligado que tenía como abogado en leyes especializadas.

La esposa de Tristán, se ensombreció más cada día, llego a odiarse incluso a ella misma, se avejento, a su lado Tristán parecía un joven de 15 años, brillante y lleno de energía, Julieth, se hartó… Una noche, se escurrido como una serpiente de la sombras, faltaba poco para el amanecer… Como supondrás, ya no hubo más relatos de lugares fantásticos para Tristán.

Lo siguiente que paso, te lo diré rápido… Vuelve a imaginar, bajas al desayuno, feliz por pasar la noche con el ser que más amas, tu esposa esta de un humor increíble, te sirve el té, un increíble desayuno que le agradeces con un beso en la mejilla, y sonrisas, te dice que ese traje se te ve magnifico, que últimamente estas de un excelente semblante, le agradeces, pero estas asustado, no vez a tu amor, te tranquiliza la idea de que el pudo ir a volar lejos y te trae noticias nuevas e increíbles; tu esposa te sonríe, te pregunta el porqué de tu felicidad del ultimo mes, le dices que por fin, vuelves a vivir y a amar, tonto, piensas que la engañas, su mirada y su tono de voz se ensombrece, y te dice…" El postre, mi amor" te acerca una charola de plata, la pone frente a ti, y te sonríe, mientras levanta la tapa… Tu postre es… Alas verdes y rosas, con unas patitas firmes y esbeltas, con un cuerpo perfecto, con un pedazo de palta ligeramente redondeado... de inmediato te trae otra charola, al abrirla gritas de agonía y dolor autentico, tu postre selecto es una cabeza humana con una parte faltante, puedes ver parte del cerebro asomándose, y con una fresa perfectamente grande ahí, además de que la decoro con un poco de crema batida, una cabeza de plateados cabellos, con una manzana en la boca, con fresas alrededor, con hojas de menta decorando sus ojos abiertos, su ojo verde y rosa intenso, tienen lágrimas rojas que ya están secas y adornan tu ultimo platillo del día….Una mariposa destruida y bañada en las gotas de su ultimo llanto, es tu postre.

Tristán grita como loco, tira todo, solloza, gime, clama a los cielos, abofetea a su esposa, la insulta, ella solo se ríe y gime sarcásticamente, Tristán corre hasta la cocina, donde ve sangre por todas las paredes, mechones de pelo dolor plata, piel quemada en una olla, la tetera de Flores favorita de su esposa, tenía sangre tanto dentro como fuera, con una taza servida, servida con agua unas hojas de menta y sangre, podría escuchar los gritos, pero como lo hizo, como no lo escucho….

-Dijiste que el té sabia raro ayer… -dijo con sorna y burla la mujer- En efecto, las doras de dormir saben horrible, pero con fresas y manzanilla mejoran, pero su sangre no, sabes… -decía mientras sonreía cruelmente- Me dijo algo para ti….. Dijo que vivieras para ser feliz…. Y que yo no figuraba en tu felicidad, ahí, le corte su hermosa piel de las piernas, grito y grito, sin que lo escucharás, me dijo que te amaba más que nadie, ahí le corte sus preciosos brazos, he de decirlo, era muy resistente…. Cuando dijo que te amaba, termine por asesinarlo…. Porque nadie, Tristán, te ama como yo…..

Tristán sale corriendo, se interna en la soledad se sume en su dolor, camina por los bosques sin saber cuánto tiempo, pero no pudo hacer nada, no sentía nada.… regresa, como un muerto viviente, con los ojos hinchados… Cygnus vivió para hacerlo feliz, no le perdonaría que se quitara la vida, "Que viviera para ser feliz, sin ti, no será posible, solo puedo vivir", se planteó que el suicidio no era una opción.

Su esposa estaba feliz, le espero con una espléndida cena preparada, se sentó, comió… se acostó con su mujer, y dormía, trabajaba… comía, tenía sexo, dormía, asistía a esas asquerosas fiestas, reía con otros lord, jugaba cartas, pero dejo de inventar y de leer, dejo de desear…. A veces se encontraba hablando solo, esperando que su Cygnus le contestará, pero no, el ya no estaba y no volvería…

Que estúpido, te imaginaras, que asesine a su esposa, que la odie, pues no lo hacía, le pego con la indiferencia, la poseía, en cuerpo para saciar las necesidades primitivas, la besaba y la tomaba, pero siempre bruscamente, ella se aferraba a la idea de que la amaría… Ella si era idiota… Cygnus era lo único que conocía, era el único amor que sentía su única felicidad… y le fue arrebatado…

Que más, que más te preguntarás… Ya no hay nada, su vida quedo vacía, hueca, sin vida, envejecido, sin hijos, su esposa lo maldijo y no le importó… Él siempre le pertenecería a Cygnus….

Tristán, se volvió el loco del pueblo, caminando con sus risas agitadas y mal vestido, no se aseaba a veces, comía poco. La gente comenzó a tenerle miedo, decían que era un satánico, que era hijo del diablo; el hablar solo se volvió enfermizo, lo evitaban, le arrojaban cosas, lo insultaban, cualquier persona podía acercarse y arremeter contra él. Si, Tristán fue extraño, pero amo, vivió, conoció lo más hermoso del mundo, se enamoró… Su hermosa faz se arruino, sus ojos perdieron algo de su brillo, su cabello se opacó, perdió la vida….Tristán, así le decían, así se llamaba, nuestro creador de cuerpos.

Si derramo lagrimas o no, no me importa, si se aburrió o le dio asco tampoco me interesa, solo espero, que cuando ame algo de verdad… No lo pierda por su propia debilidad, ame y sea amado, no hay otra forma más magnifica de morir… Ahora, arrugue esto, y vaya a amar.

Del asiento, se levanta un anciano, y que anciano, tiene sus 75 años y sus ojos verdes brillan como cuando sus manos crearon, como cuando lo vieron por primera vez, su no tan escaso cabello dorado algo opaco ondea con el viento, su caminar es imponente, como cuando caminaba por los pasillos de su casa llevando agua caliente, dispuesto a limpiar lágrimas sangrantes. Muchos dicen que está loco, otros que está enfermo y demente, se le puede ver por las calles hablando solo, si le escuchas con atención, oirás cosas de diversos países, tradiciones, canciones… Le escucharás hablar de una flor que solo crece en Japón… y si te acercas más de lo suficiente podrás ver una bola plateada con manchones rojos que cuelga de su cuello… Y, si tienes el valor, de acercarte mucho más, si tienes el valor de vencer tus prejuicios y tu miedo, dicen que él te contara de la constelación del cisne, y te dirá, si le dices que eres una persona que desea mar, amar come si pudieras morir por ello, si le dices que deseas crear y amar incondicionalmente, si le dices que quieres conocer más allá de lo que alcanza tu aguda vista, él te obsequiará un libro amarillo, o te revelará un rezo que implica palabras de amor y compromiso, y si te atreves a preguntarle quien es, el te dirá que es el creador de cuerpos.

Fin.


End file.
